The applicant's application includes a course of study leading to a Masters of Public Health degree, as well as a mentored research project combining qualitative ethnographic interview methods with a prospective survey in order to: [1] determine the nature and prevalence of perinatal CAM use among a sample of Hispanic women [>18 yrs] in the Texas-Mexico border region. [2] determine the empirical relationship among CAM use and psycho-social variables that may contribute to resilience among Latinas, in particular, familismo and acculturation status. These variables will be examined in the context of a broader socio-behavioral model of CAM use.